


There was a boy named Theta

by JosieRuby1



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gallifrey, History, Time War, fairy tale, grimm's fairy tale style, implied doctor/master but only if you squint really hard, the doctor's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a Time Lord boy called Theta Sigma" The Doctor's story from growing up on Gallifrey to being one of only two surviving Time Lords, simplified into the form of a Fairy Tale.





	There was a boy named Theta

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote a Doctor Who fanfic that this is potentially the first one on my AO3 account. It's good to be back.

Once upon a time, there was a Time Lord boy called Theta Sigma. He came from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. He had never fit in on his homeworld. He was half-human and he didn’t care about the hierarchy of Time Lords and Ladies. He didn’t care about being prim and proper like they were. Gallifrey was a beautiful planet; basked in the orange glow of two suns, with a large dome citadel at the centre of the main continent where all the Time Lords and Time Ladies did their work.

Before working at the citadel though, Time Lords and Ladies had the graduate from the Academy. A rigorous and intense School and University designed to teach young Gallifreyans everything they needed to know in order to become the best Gallifrey could offer. Theta was not a fan of the Academy; the classes bored him and his grades were constantly just on the right side of failure. Half the time he and his friend Koschei would leave the Academy and run out to the Wastelands where they would share their dreams of stolen TARDISes and travel all around the universe.

Theta did the proper Time Lord life. He chose a name: The Doctor. It was important to him to be someone who could help. His best friend went down another route; The Master. Their friendship dissipated into something much harsher and colder. The Doctor got himself a mundane job within the citadel; watching the stars but never visiting them. He got himself a partner. They had no gender; female in some regenerations, male in others. This was commonplace on Gallifrey and the Doctor was sure he would be female at some point but he wasn’t ready for that yet. They had children and Grandchildren.

Susan, one of his middle Grandchildren, had been the first person he felt a true connection to since he parted ways with Koschei. She was a younger version of him; bored with classes, bored with Gallifrey, and longing to be out in the universe exploring. The Doctor was getting old, this body wasn’t going to last that much longer and he didn’t want to live out his lives with no meaning, lose each regeneration from age rather than adventure.

So he stole a TARDIS. Susan and he snuck into the Garden of TARDISes and stole one of them. They jumped in and away they went. Neither of them knew how to fly it; the Doctor cared not for those classes and Susan was still academy age and had not completed them yet. They learnt as they moved, though, and once they started he never stopped. Susan found love and he made the selfless choice to leave her to that live. Friends came and went; they died, they forgot, they moved on, they learnt to resent him or worse to love him. His hearts were broken time and time again but he had to keep moving. He was a runaway Time Lord and he belonged to no place. But the upside to that was that he belonged to every place. The Universe was endless and it was all his for the taking.

Then came the war.

The Doctor was an anomaly and he hated Gallifrey but that didn’t mean he wanted it to suffer this fate. The Time War raged and killed millions of people, thousands of species wiped out. Gallifrey was lit up in orange as always but this time it was the orange of fire illuminated by the screams of its citizens. It had been hopeless and he made a decision. He used The Moment. He stood at the doorway of his TARDIS as he watched his planet and so many others disintegrate into nothingness.

He had never been so alone.

He was the Doctor and he had to continue. He made and lost more friends. He regenerated and learnt to love and hate and cry and smile all over again. He found the Master again. Lost him again. Found her again. They were the only two left now. The Doctor and the Master. The Doctor and Missy. Theta and Koschei. The two oddballs who had never fit were the only two to survive.


End file.
